elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Authors
The following are a list of the authors of the Elder Scrolls books: Abadael Timsar-Dadisun *The Buying Game Aegrothius Goth *The Final Lesson Agnar Agnar (The Unwavering) wrote a journal when he was the Chieftain of Thirsk. This book only appears in Oblivion. Agrippa Fundilius *The War of the First Council Clan Mother Ahnissi *Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Aicantar of Shimerene *Before the Ages of Man Alessia Ottus Alessia Ottus is an Imperial citizen who can be found in Imperial City (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) He has written guide books for Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorol, Leyawiin, Skingrad, and Imperial City: *Guide to Anvil *Guide to Bravil *Guide to Bruma *Guide to Cheydinhal *Guide to Chorrol *Guide to Leyawiin *Guide to Skingrad *Guide to Imperial City Alexandre Hetrard *Glories and Laments Alla Llaleth *The Markmanship Lesson Almalexia *Homilies of Blessed Almalexia Alyandon Mathierry *Fundamentals of Alchemy Ampyrian Brum *The Gold Ribon of Merit Anchivius *Legal Basics Ancotar Ancotar is the author of Ancotar's Journal, a mage experimenting with conjuration and invisibility spells. This journal can only be seen in the Oblivion game. Andoche Marie *Saints and Seducers Anias Gae *The Liturgy of Affliction Aniis Noru *Surfeit of Thieves Annanar Orme *The Third Door Anthil Morvir *A Hypothetical Treachery Aranea Drethan *Varieties of Daedra Arkan Arkan was a Daggerfall scribe. He wrote a book entitled "The First Scroll of Baan Dar" in Timeline#2E 24 Arnie the Scrib Arnie the scrib wrote the book Honor among Thieves, a book for people wishing to join the Thieves' Guild. Asgrim Kolsgreg *Galerion the Mystic Athyn Muendil *The Cake and the Diamond Athyn Sarethi *The True Noble's Code (House Redoran) Audens Avidius *Ramblings of Audens Avidius Baloth-Kul *The Horror of Castle Xyr *Legend of Krately House Berdier Wreans *The Mirror Beredette Jastal Beridette Jastal is a Breton who appears in the "Bloodmoon" expansion. He has written two books. The first being Sovngarde, a Reexamination, and the second being "Thirsk, a History". (He also writes a Revised History, after the player completes certain quest events. Bibenus Geon *A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower Boali *Night Falls on Sentinel Brenith Aralyn *Guide to New Sheoth Brenus Astis *Brenus Astis' Journal Bresne Smythe *The Story of Lyrisius Bristin Xel *"Poison Song" series. Buljursoma *Ius, Animal God Butha Sunhous *Jokes Camilonwe of Alinor *Liminal Bridges Carlovac Townway Carlovac Townway wrote the fictional series about the events that took place in IE 2920, the Last Year of the First Era. This series had a total of twelve parts. Celarus Celarus the Loremaster wrote a book entitled "The Old Ways". Celedaen Celedaen wrote a book entitled "The Path of Transcendence". Cinda Amatius *The Shivering Apothecary Cindanwe *Author of Cindanwe's Notebook Clarentavious Valisious *Anchor Warning (TES Legend: Battlespire) Codus Callonus Codus Callonus is a bookseller in Ald'ruhn, Morrowind, he is the author of Mixed Unit Tactics. Crassius Curio Crassus is a member of the House Hlaalu. He wrote the book entitled "The Lusty Argonian Maid" Croll Baumoval *The Legend of Lover's Lament Cuseius Plecia Cuseius Plecia was an Imperial trader who wrote a book "Reflections on Cult Worship", whilst staying in Vos, in Morrowind. Dar-Ma *Author of Dar-Ma's Notebook Destri Melarg Destri Melarg wrote a total or three books. They were: *Divad the Singer *Notes for Redguard History *Redguards, their History and their Heroes. Dissident Priests *Progress of Truth Drothan *Drothan's Journal *Drothan's Field Journal Enric Milres *The Alik'r *Sacred Witness Erramanwe of Sunhold *On Morrowind Erystera Ligen *Etiquette with Rulers Fal Droon *The Dragon Break *The Lunar Lorkhan Faustillus Junius *Shezzar and the Nine Divines Fav'te *Fav'te's War or Betony Ffoulke *The Firmament Florin Jaliil *Father of the Niben Frincheps Frincheps wrote Fool's Ebony: *Fool's Ebony, Book I *Fool's Ebony, Book II *Fool's Ebony, Book III *Fool's Ebony, Book IV *Fool's Ebony, Book V *Fool's Ebony, Book VI Gaeldol *I'm My Own Grandpa Galur Rithari *Galur Rithari's Papers Ganpheril Kimeth *Silence Gelethbourne *Gelethbourne's Journal Geros Albreigh *The Refugees Gi'Nanth *Master Zoaraym's Tale Gilvas Barelo *Kagrenac's Tools *The Lost Prophecy Gorgic Guine *The Black Arrow, Book I *The Black Arrow, Book II Greywyn *Greywyn's Journal Grommok *Grommok's Journal Guylaine Marilie *Guylaine's Architexture Haderus of Gottlesfont *Modern Heretics Haliel Myrm *Breathing Water Hannibal Traven Hannibal Traven is the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil. *The Black Arts on Trial Hardin the Herbalist *Special Flora of Tamriel Hasphat Antabolis *Dwemer History and Culture Brother Hetchfeld *An Overview of Gods and Worship Hlaalu Dram Bero *Grasping Fortune Herminia Cinna *The Last King of the Ayleids Horicles Horicles wrote a book entitled "Mannimarco, King of Worms". Imperial University The Imperial University's "Council of Healers" wrote a book entitled "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" Imperial Cult *For my Gods and Emporer Irek Unterge *The Light and the Dark Irlav Jarol *Magic and the Sky Irlav Moslin *Bible of the Deep Ones Iszara *Iszara's Journal (Appears in "Redguard"). Jagar Tharn *Brown Scroll (Found in "Lakvan's Stronghold"; TES Travels: Shadowkey) Jaren Aethelweald *Knightfall Jeanette Sitte *A Short History of Morrowind Jole Yolivess *The Four Suitors of Benitah Jonquilla Bothe *Incident of Necrom Karmelle *An Elytra's Life Karoline of Solitude *The Knights of the Nine Katar Eriphanes *Biography of the Wolf Queen. Kendhall *The Kendhall Book of Riddles Kier-Jo Chorvak *The Wild Elves Krowle *Oelander's Hammer King of Worms *Arkay the Enemy Livillus Perus *Cherim's Heart of Anequina Lokheim *Fall of the Snow Prince Lord Lovidicus *Journal of the Lord Lovidicus Mabei Aywenil *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Makela Leki *From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki Malviser Malviser was a Battlemage. Response to Bero's Speech. Mankar Camoran *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book I *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book II *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book III *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book IV Marobar Sul Marobar Sul wrote "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer" *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part I *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part III *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IV *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VII *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VIII *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IX *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part X *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part XI Matera Chapel *The Legendary Sancre Tor Mathieu Bellamont *Diary of a Traitor Maveus Cie *The Firsthold Revolt Meekus Ralbrek *From Frog To Man Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon wrote a book entitled "Mysterium Xarxes" Menyna Gsost *How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs Mera Llykith *Mystery of Talara, Book I *Mystery of Talara, Book II *Mystery of Talara, Book III *Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Mystery of Talara, Book V Mikhael Karkuxor * Morian Zenas *On Oblivion Mymophonus *Ark'ay, the God of Birth and Death *the Armorer's Challenge *Myths of Sheogorath N'Gasta *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Namlir Esprink *The Shivering Beastiary Nchunak *Nchunak's Fire and Faith No-h *No-h's Picture Book of Wood Odiva Gallwood *A History of Daggerfall. Palaux Illthre *The Fall of the Usurper. Pellarne Assi *The Brothers of Darkness Pletius Spatec *Ice and Chitlin Plitinius Mero *The Real Barenziah, Book I *The Real Barenziah, Book II *The Real Barenziah, Book III *The Real Barenziah, Book IV *The Real Barenziah, Book V *The Real Barenziah, Book VI *The Real Barenziah, Book VII *The Real Barenziah, Book VIII *The Real Barenziah, Book IX *The Real Barenziah, Book X *The Real Barenziah, Book XI *The Real Barenziah, Book XII Porbert Lyttumly *Banker's Bet *The Locked Room Lord Pottreid *Report: Disaster at Ionith Quarde Anarion *Smuggler's Island Raelys Anine *Ayleid Reference Text (used in one of the Oblivion Mages' Guild missions). Reven Reven wrote a 4-book series entitled: "The Adventures of Eslaf Erol" (False Lore) *Book 1 - Beggar *Book 2 - Thief *Book 3 - Warrior *Book 4 - King Rhunen Zebavi Master Rhunen Zebavi wrote a book entitled "Realizations on Acrobacy". Rolard Nordssen *Ruins of Kemel-Ze Rufus Hayn *A Life of Uriel Septim, VII Ryston Baylor *Broken Diamonds Salarth Salarth was a former Archmage, who wrote a book entitled the "Origin of the Mages Guild" Samar Starlover Samar Starlover wrote a book entitled the "Starlovers Songbook" Sathyr Longleat *Daughter of the Niben *Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Seif-ij Hidja *The Doors of Oblivion Sigillah Parate *Invocation of Azura Simocles Quo *The Red Kitchen Reader Sinjin *Rislav the Righteous Springheel Jack *Springheel Jack's Diary Stern Gamboge *Biography of Barenziah, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, Book II *Biography of Barenziah, Book III Stronach k'Thojj III Stronach K'Tjojj III was the author of the 4-part series "A Brief History of the Empire", *A Brief History of the Empire, Book I *A Brief History of the Empire, Book II *A Brief History of the Empire, Book III *A Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Tabar Vunqidh *Last Scabbard of Akrash Tal Marog Ker *Tal Marog Ker's Researchers Taris Rendil Taris Rendil was an Arch-Mage. He wrote the following book: *Frostcrag Spire Memoirs Taurce il-Anselma *Fragment: On Artaeum Tavi Dromio *Bone, Book I *Bone, Book II *Hallgerd's Tale *Vernaccus and Bourlor Temple Zero Society *The Monomyth Tenace Mourl *The Rear Guard Tetronius Lor *Mysticism Theth-i *Holidays of the Illiac Bay Tholer Saryoni (Archcanon) *Fellowship of the Temple *Saryoni's Sermons Tidasus *Ghraewaj Torradan ap Dugal *Cap'n Dugal's Journal Tilse Sendas *Confessions of a Skooma Eater Traelius *Traelius' Journal Tribunal Temple *Lives of the Saints *Nerevar at Red Mountain *The Pilgrim's Path Tsathenes *The Madness of Pelagius Turedus Talanian *The Affairs of Wizards Turiul Nirith *The Hope of the Redoran Tyston Bane *The Pig Children Ulvius Tero *The Warp in the West University of Gwylim Press *Frontier, Conquest Varnard Karessen *On Lycanthropy Vegepythicus *A Tale of Kieram Vivec Lord Vivec of Morrowind wrote a 36 Book-series entitled the Lessons of Vivec. Each of these, when read, will increase a selected skill by one when read for the first time. He also wrote "The Battle of Red Mountain" and "The Cantaras of Vivec". Vojne Mierstyyd *Palla, Book I *Palla, Book II Voltha gra-Yamwort *The Wraith's Wedding Diary Vondham Barres *A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Vorian Direnni *Du Rerum Dirennis Vulper Newgate *Newgate's War of Betony Wapna Neustra *Arcana Restored Waughin Jarth Waughin Jarth wrote the multiple-part book series entitled "The Wolf Queen". He has also written a number of other books, including the Four-Part series "The Argonian Account", The Asylum Ball, A Dance in the Fire (Seven Part Series), The Exodus, Feyfolken (Three Part Series), and Purloined Shadows. In alphabetical order, his books are: *The Argonian Account, Book I *The Argonian Account, Book II *The Argonian Account, Book III *The Argonian Account, Book IV *The Asylum Ball *A Dance in the Fire, Book I *A Dance in the Fire, Book II *A Dance in the Fire, Book III *A Dance in the Fire, Book IV *A Dance in the Fire, Book V *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *The Exodus *Feyfolken, Book I *Feyfolken, Book II *Feyfolken, Book III *Purloined Shadows The Wolf Queen, Book I *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Wolf Queen, Book VIII Wenengrus Monhona *the Amulet of Kings Yagrum Bagarn *Tamrielic Lore Yaqut Tawashi *Withershins Yngvar the Wanderer *The Predecessors Ynir Gorming *Fire and Darkness Zershishi Mus-Manul *The Five Far Stars Zhen *Mara's Tear Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus was an Imperial Battlemage, who wrote a book entitled "The Art of War Magic" Zylmoc Golge *Chance's Folly Category:Authors Category:Books